


Worthy of you

by GonFreecss



Series: Broh advent calendar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Bolin has insecurities about him and Iroh.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Series: Broh advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038030
Kudos: 20





	Worthy of you

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

Bolin was serious, which was something worrying because he was a sunshine. "Bolin, what´s wrong?".

"It´s nothing. It is just that, why are you with me? You are handsome, you come from an important and rich family, you have an important job. You are perfect. Why are you interested in me?". 

Iroh hugged him. "Bolin, you are the most amazing man I know. You are a hero, you are a lavabender, you are resilient because you had survive so many problems, you work very hard. You had been an actor, a probending player. Don´t forget the fact that you have the most beautiful eyes. You are so cute, you are like a ball of cuteness and love. Besides, if you think too poorly of you, you are also critizing my taste." 

Bolin laughed. "Then I am sorry. You have the most amazing taste". He hugged his boyfriend. "Thanks for loving me".

"Thank you for loving me too". 


End file.
